Double Victoire !
by Sayane2010
Summary: C'est la fin, elles vont se quitter et faire chacune leur vie. Chloé ne peut pas supporter qu'elle disparaisse de sa vie, alors elle avoue! elle partage ses sentiments avec Beca. Que faire lorsque la brune panique et fuit ? Va-t-elle tout réparer où simplement abandonner? (M surement à venir!)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Voici une petite histoire, elle sera seulement de quelques chapitres, une idée qui me trottait dans la tête !

Ça se passe à la fin de Pitch Perfect 2, le début de mon histoire commence à la fin de la retraite au camp des feuilles mortes. Au moment où elles sont toutes autour du feu. Je suis une fan de Bechloé, donc ne me détester pas pour le début !

Je vous promets que la fin en vaudra la peine !

Je mets l'histoire noter T pour le moment, mais je suis presque certaine qu'elle passera M.

Donnez-moi vos avis, dit moi ce que vous en penser.

Bonne lecture !

(Ps le prochain chapitre sera là très, très vite !)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Alors qu'elles étaient toutes autour du feu de camp, Chloé qui venait de chanter la chanson de Beca qu'elle avait interprété à l'audition afin d'entrer chez les Bella. Il y avait 3 ans maintenant, Chloé avait réalisé que même si les Bella se séparaient, ce qui avait frappé violemment son cœur était que Beca allait partir, la vie allait les séparer.

Une larme glissait sur sa joue, elle se levait rapidement et s'excusait, elle avait besoin de solitude afin de se retrouver. Elle marchait tranquillement vers le bord du lac et prenait place au sol. Elle pleurait en silence alors que son esprit se perdait parmi tous les souvenirs de ses plus belles années à Barden.

Beca avait remarqué le départ silencieux de Chloé, après quelques minutes et ne la voyant pas revenir, elle décidait de partir à sa recherche. Elle avait suivi le clair de lune et marchait le long du lac, une silhouette au loin et Beca marchait doucement, elle examinait Chloé attentivement. La rouquine était connue pour son exubérance, sa bonne humeur contagieuse, sa nervosité explosive, bref, pas la jeune femme qu'elle voyait maintenant. Chloé était tranquille, même si son corps montrait la débâcle de ses sentiments, cette fois c'était différent et Beca se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire.

Elle regardait la rouquine un moment, sa chevelure couleur de feu avait maintenant quelque chose de mystérieux sous le clair de lune, sa peau blanche, l'était encore plus à ce moment-là. Elle c'était recroqueviller sur elle-même, tenant fermement ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle semblait plus fragile. Ses yeux d'un bleu si clair en pleine lumière étaient plus clairs avec cette lumière, mais le regard de Beca était rapidement attiré par un petit éclat sur sa joue. Une larme roulait doucement sur la peau laiteuse de la joue de Chloé et le cœur de Beca se serrait.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'approcher d'elle, la voix de Chloé résonnait tout à coup dans la tranquillité de la nuit. Elle était cristalline et intense, les émotions qui s'en échappaient brisaient le cœur de Beca. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre le cœur de son amie chanté, s'exprimer avec force et désespoir.

(Annie Villeneuve – S'il fallait qu'un jour)

 **S'il fallait qu'un jour** **  
** **La vie t'arrache à moi** **  
** **Qui consolerais mes peines** **  
** **Où trouverais-je la joie**

À cause de ses émotions, sa voix tremblait légèrement, mais elle chantait avec ferveur et conviction. Béca n'avait jamais vu la femme en face d'elle, ce n'était plus cette amie frivole et enfantine, non elle se trouvait devant une femme profonde et vulnérable.

 **S'il fallait qu'un jour** **  
** **Tu t'en ailles loin de moi** **  
** **Qui guiderais mes pas?** **  
** **Moi qui n'aime que toi** **  
** **Que toi**

Chloé voulait tant lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, mais les mots lui manquaient. Pourtant son cœur ne cessait pas de marteler contre sa poitrine l'amour qu'elle ressentait.

 **S'il fallait qu'un jour** **  
** **D'autres mains te câlinent** **  
** **Je courberais l'échine** **  
** **J'en mourrais je le jure**

Beca avait finalement repris ses pas, elle avançait silencieusement vers la femme qui l'émerveillait, elle avait toujours trouvé Chloé magnifique, mais ce soir, à ce moment précis, elle avait quelque chose d'incroyable, d'envoutant, quelque chose qui la touchait profondément.

 **S'il fallait qu'un jour** **  
** **Dans un grand tourbillon** **  
** **Tu effaces mon nom** **  
** **J'en crèverais je le jure** **  
** **Je le jure**

Derrière Chloé, Beca n'avait trois pas à faire pour la rejoindre, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Comment consoler son amie, comment lui demander de qui elle se lamentait tant ? Qui a-t-elle si peur de perdre ?

 **S'il fallait qu'un jour** **  
** **La vie t'arrache à moi** **  
** **Qui guiderais mes pas?** **  
** **Moi qui n'aime que toi** **  
** **Que toi**

Alors qu'elle terminait sa chanson, Beca se glissait lentement derrière elle et la tenait dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas du genre à consoler, ou enlacer, pourtant elle savait que c'était la chose à faire à cet instant. Bien sûr elle avait raison, alors que Chloé s'était raidie au début, réalisant rapidement qui la tenait, elle se laissait fondre dans l'étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante. La tête de la rouquine posée sur l'épaule de la brunette, Chloé fermait les yeux et laissait ses larmes couler.

Beca l'entourait de ses bras et la berçait doucement, elle attendait que les larmes de la rouquine finissent, même si elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre, elle pouvait sentir chacune tomber sur ses mains. Son cœur se serrait un peu plus à chaque seconde, la peine de son amie était si intense.

 _« Chloé, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? »_ Demandait finalement Beca. La patiente n'était pas vraiment son fort et sentir la rouquine trembler contre elle était trop dure à supporter.

 _« Je, . . . . ._ _ **»**_ elle secouait la tête. « _Je ne peux pas te le dire_. » Alors qu'elle se repliait sur elle-même, Beca la gardait tout de même contre elle.

La tête plongée dans la crinière de feu, Beca inspirait profondément le parfum son amie. « _Pourquoi ? »_ Demandait-elle simplement. Elle avait son visage perdu dans cette douce et belle chevelure. « _Tu n'as jamais eu peur de dire ce que tu pensais avant ! »_

Chloé savait que Beca ne la laisserait pas partir sans une réponse, son corps tremblait dans la crainte, devait-elle avouer la vérité ou trouver un mensonge et se sauver rapidement ? « _Si je parle je pourrais tout perdre, mais tout garder est trop difficile et fait trop mal. »_ Elle soupirait lourdement. « _J'ai peur Beca !_ _ **»**_

Beca berçait doucement Chloé, elle espérait l'apaiser suffisamment pour que son corps cesse de trembler. Chloé se retournait lentement dans ses bras et se posait contre sa poitrine, replier sur elle-même, elle semblait si petite et si fragile _ **. «**_ _Je ne sais pas toujours comment m'exprimer, mais laisse-moi te dire une chose. Tu es la femme la plus incroyable que je connaisse, tu n'as peur de rien, tu dis ce que tu penses sans avoir peur d'être jugé, tu es simplement toi_ _ **. »**_ Beca embrassait le dessus de la tête de Chloé. « _Tu es la personne la plus rayonnante, la plus chaleureuse, la plus douce que je connaisse._ _ **»**_

Chloé relevait doucement la tête et regardait la petite brune avec intensité. Même si des larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues, quelque chose d'autres émanaient d'elle, quelque chose que Beca n'arrivait pas à identifier mais qui faisait frissonner tout son corps.

Lentement la rouquine se redressait et rapprochait son visage de Beca, elle ne la quittait pas des yeux et ne disait pas un mot. La brune pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la rouquine contre ses lèvres, c'était une douce caresse, elle pouvait sentir sa bouche piquer légèrement. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, son cerveau avait gelé, elle regardait simplement ses beaux yeux bleu clair.

En une fraction de seconde de douces lèvres caressaient délicatement les siennes, le contact était léger, à peine plus fort que le souffle qui l'avait effleuré il y a une minute. Pourtant c'était doux, tendre, chaud, les lèvres de Chloé étaient envoutantes et invitantes.

Beca qui enfin commençait à reprendre le contrôle de son corps, pressait sa bouche plus forte contre celle de la rouquine et se joignait à la danse. Elle découvrait chaque centimètre de ses lèvres, chaque courbe, chaque creux. Au moment où elle sentait la pointe de la langue de Chloé caresser sa lèvre supérieure, elle se reculait rapidement et se relevait immédiatement. Elle portait une main sur sa bouche et sans un mot s'éloignait sans même donner un regard à Chloé.

La rouquine était restée assise au sol, elle regardait Beca fuir loin d'elle. Elle pleurait silencieusement alors que son cœur devenait plus lourd à chaque pas que faisait la brune toujours loin d'elle. Elle avait finalement ouvert son cœur à Beca et celle-ci en avait profité pour y plonger un poignard. Elle était restée assise là pendant des heures à regarder le lac devant-elle. Finalement Chloé allait se coucher alors que tout le monde dormait déjà, elle profitait d'une place libre près de Jessica pour s'allonger, elle avait besoin d'espace et surtout ne pas se retrouver près de la personne qui l'avait blessé.

Le lendemain matin était le retour à Barden, Chloé avait été étrangement silencieuse et à l'écart des autres. Beca n'avait pas osé la regarder une seule fois, elle ne voulait pas voir le mal qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait causé à la rouquine. Elle était perdue et confuse, elle ressentait des choses qu'elle n'était pas prête à interpréter et encore moins à admettre. Chloé avait essayé, elle avait tenté sa chance, mais voilà Beca ne voulait pas d'elle. Elle profitait de l'absence de la brune, maintenant que les filles avaient trouvé leur voix, Beca, avec l'aide d'Emilie travaillait sur la musique pour le championnat du monde.

Chloé passait ses journées hors de la maison et loin des filles, elle avait besoin de temps seul et d'espace pour réfléchir. Alors qu'elle était assise dans un piano-bar, elle envisageait son avenir. Elle avait obtenu plusieurs propositions afin de devenir enseignante de chant pour les enfants, deux offres semblaient très prometteuses et elles lui apporteraient un nouveau départ.

La première était à New York, une école venait d'ouvrir, elle accueillait les musiciens et chanteurs en herbe de génie. Elle leur offrait une éducation complète et solide avec une aide pour les aider à pleinement développer leur potentiel artistique. Sans compter que le salaire pour la première année était conséquent, si l'école avait du succès, alors une augmentation serait à venir avec plus d'avantage.

L'autre était à Los Angeles, une école qui offrait aux enfants défavorisés un soutien pour leur potentiel en ce qui concerne la musique, ils recevaient également une bonne éducation et de solide base pour n'importe quelle avenir. Le salaire était moins important, mais la cause était plus grande.

Chloé ne savait pas vraiment vers quoi se tourner encore, elle avait jusqu'après le championnat pour se décider. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle voulait aller de l'avant, découvrir de nouvelle chose, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et qui sais peut-être finir par tombé de nouveau amoureuse.

Assis à une table, il était 22 heures, elle buvait une vodka orange. Elle avait découvert ce bar par hasard un jour de shopping, elle avait aimé cette ambiance feutrée. Il y avait de grands rideaux sur les murs, la lumière était tamisée, seules les bougies posées sur les tables donnaient plus d'éclat. La scène était petite et près des tables, la proximité avec les gens était ce qui lui avait plus. Elle n'avait jamais osé monter sur scène, mais elle avait découvert pleine de gens avec beaucoup de talent. Ce soir son cœur était lourd, le poids de ses sentiments l'accablait, chaque fois que Beca l'apercevait et faisait demi-tour afin de l'éviter et un coup de plus dans sa poitrine. Une larme roulait sur sa joue alors qu'elle essayait de repousser l'assaut toujours plus puissant de la peine et la douleur qui la submergeait.

Avalant d'un trait le reste de son verre, elle se levait et allait jusqu'à la scène. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas était que quelqu'un lavait remarquer et n'avait pas cessé de la regarder. Assis au fond de la salle, dans la pénombre, ses yeux admiraient l'incroyable femme aux cheveux de feu.

Elle prenait place derrière le piano, elle ne regardait pas les gens devant-elle, elle entendait seulement tout ce que son cœur criait. Ses doigts effleuraient les touches légèrement avant de finalement glisser avec plus de force. La mélodie montait rapidement dans les airs et entourait la salle. Elle fermait les yeux alors qu'elle se perdait lentement en elle, elle se perdait dans les mots qui passaient encore et encore dans sa tête, elle se perdait dans la musique que son cœur chantait. Et finalement elle laissait tout sortir, elle laissait son âme et son cœur s'exprimer sans barrière, sans peur, sans honte, sans retenue.

(Emeli Sand - lire tout ça)

 **Tu as les mots pour changer une nation** **  
** **Mais tu te mords la langue** **  
** **Tu as passé ta vie enfermé dans le silence** **  
** **Effrayé de dire quelque chose de faux** **  
** **Si personne ne l'entend, comment nous allons pouvoir** **apprendre ta chanson ?** **  
** **Alors viens, viens**

Alors qu'elle ne pense qu'a Beca, des larmes glissaient sur ses joues, sa voix était forte et haute. Elle était également pleine d'émotion, Chloé était maintenant perdue dans son monde et elle chantait tout ce qui le composait.

Si elle voulait vraiment avancer et prendre un nouveau départ, elle devait tout avouer, elle devait dire à haute voix tout ce qu'elle cachait au fond elle et qu'elle meilleure façon de le faire qu'en chantant.

 **Tu as le cœur aussi bruyant que les lions** **  
** **Alors pourquoi laisses-tu ta voix être domptée ?** **  
** **Bébé, nous sommes un peu différents** **  
** **Il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir honte** **  
** **Tu as la lumière pour combattre les ténèbres** **  
** **Alors arrête de la cacher** **  
** **Allez, viens**

Elle ouvrait finalement les yeux et voyait tout le monde l'écouter attentivement, elle chantait encore plus confiante et avec plus de conviction. Elle voulait exorciser ses craintes, ses pensées, elle voulait simplement les faire sortir et peut-être qu'ainsi la douleur dans sa poitrine serait moins grande, serait moins brûlante, serait presque supportable.

 **Je veux chanter, je veux hurler** **  
** **Je veux crier jusqu'à ce que les mots se dessèchent** **  
** **Alors affichez le sur tous les journaux,** **  
** **Je n'ai pas peur** **  
** **Ils peuvent tout lire à ce sujet** **  
** **Tout lire à ce sujet** **  
** **Ooh,** **Oh,** **Oh, Oh,** **Oh,** **Ohh**

Elle se lâchait dans le refrain, elle portait sa voix au plus haut, elle pouvait sentir les mots brûler sa gorge alors qu'ils se débattaient pour sortir tous en même temps, elle avait gardé trop longtemps ses sentiments pour elle-même, elle avait gardé le silence au lieu de s'exprimer et maintenant qu'elle avait ouvert les portes de son cœur, tout sortait comme un ras de marré incontrôlable.

 **La nuit, nous réveillons les voisins** **  
** **Alors que nous chantons le blues** **  
** **Nous faisons en sorte que nous nous souvenons, oui** **  
** **Car nous comptons aussi** **  
** **Si la vérité a été interdite** **  
** **Alors nous briserons toutes les règles** **  
** **Alors viens, viens** **  
** **Allez, viens**

Elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce sentiment de légèreté, elle se redressait un peu plus à chaque nouveau couplet, le poids qui écrasait toujours plus ses épaules semblait lentement disparaître. Elle se sentait de plus en plus libre, les entraves qui enchaînaient son âme se brisaient une à une. Le cœur de Chloé se libérait et cela se reflétait dans sa voix.

 **Allumons la télé et la radio** **  
** **Pour entendre à nouveau notre chanson** **  
** **Il était grand temps que nous ayons vent de notre version** **  
** **des faits** **  
** **Pas besoin d'avoir peur** **  
** **Je chanterai avec toi mon ami** **  
** **Viens, viens**

Malgré ses larmes, un sourire se glissait sur ses lèvres. Son amour ne la tenaillait plus, il n'était plus si écrasant.

 **Je veux chanter, je veux hurler** **  
** **Je veux crier jusqu'à ce que les mots se dessèchent** **  
** **Alors affichez le sur tous les journaux,** **  
** **Je n'ai pas peur** **  
** **Ils peuvent tout lire à ce sujet** **  
** **Tout lire à ce sujet** **  
** **Ooh** **,** **Oh** **,** **Oh** **, Oh,** **Oh** **,** **Ohh**

Elle chantait avec plus de force, ses yeux retrouvaient leur éclat, son visage retrouvait sa luminosité.

 **Oui, nous sommes tous merveilleux, des personnes** **  
** **formidables** **  
** **Donc, quand sommes-nous devenus si peureux ?** **  
** **A présent nous trouvons enfin notre voix** **  
** **Alors saisis cette chance, viens m'aider à chanter** **  
** **Oui, nous sommes tous merveilleux, des personnes** **  
** **formidables** **  
** **Donc, quand sommes-nous devenus si peureux ?** **  
** **A présent nous trouvons enfin notre voix** **  
** **Alors saisis cette chance, viens m'aider à chanter**

Son amour pour la brune rebelle était toujours là, toujours aussi brûlant. Ses espoirs d'être aimé en retour brillaient toujours autant, mais ils semblaient moins douloureux, ils semblaient moins sombres.

 **Je veux chanter, je veux hurler** **  
** **Je veux crier jusqu'à ce que les mots se dessèchent** **  
** **Alors affichez le sur tous les journaux,** **  
** **Je n'ai pas peur** **  
** **Ils peuvent tout lire à ce sujet** **  
** **Tout lire à ce sujet** **  
** **Ooh** **,** **Oh** **,** **Oh** **, Oh,** **Oh** **,** **Ohh**

 **Je veux chanter, je veux hurler** **  
** **Je veux crier jusqu'à ce que les mots se dessèchent** **  
** **Affichez le sur tous les journaux** **  
** **Je n'ai pas peur** **  
** **Ils peuvent tout lire à ce sujet** **  
** **Tout lire à ce sujet oh**

Elle finissait sa chanson et pour la première fois depuis des années Chloé Beale avait retrouvé l'espoir. Peut-être qu'avec Beca rien ne se passerait jamais, mais elle n'avait plus peur de l'avenir sans la brunette, elle n'avait plus peur de ne jamais aimer à nouveau. Même si Beca lui tournait le dos, Chloé voulait être heureuse, elle voulait retrouver le plaisir de vivre simplement, d'aimer chaque instant et profiter au maximum de tout ce que la vie avait à lui offrir.

Elle était tirée de ses pensées par les applaudissements et les acclamations, une petite rougeur sur les joues et elle se levait pour saluer la foule. Dans un grand sourire elle quittait la scène, elle ramassait son sac et quittait le bar. Il était presque minuit, l'air était frais, elle replaçait sa veste sur ses épaules et marchait d'un pas léger dans la nuit. Elle n'avait pas entendu le bruit de la porte du bar claquer derrière elle, elle n'avait pas entendu les pas forts qui résonnaient dans son dos et se rapprochaient rapidement d'elle. Elle fredonnait tranquillement alors qu'elle allait en direction de Barden.

« _Tu es plus surprenante que je le pensais !_ »

Cette voix, cet accent, Chloé le reconnaissait immédiatement et se retournait rapidement. Elle se retrouvait en face de nul autre que Kommissar, la chanteuse de DSM. La blonde était différente, elle portait une jupe noire qui atteignait ses genoux. Elle portait une chemise beige ouverte à moitié qui laissait apparaitre un top noir en dentelle. Les manches de sa chemise étaient ouvertes et retroussées jusqu'aux coudes et elle portait aux pieds des bottes de cuir noir. Ses cheveux étaient libres et le long de ses épaules se terminaient en boucles lâches, légèrement et plus nombreux sur le côté gauche de son visage, elle était magnifique dans la lueur des réverbères.

Pendant un moment, Chloé était sans voix, elle voyait la femme sous un autre jour et elle devait avouer que l'allemande était très belle. Un mouvement de tête et elle se ressaisissait. « _Merci ! Je suppose._ »

La blonde faisait un pas de plus en face de la rouquine et la regardait avec intensité. « _Ton amie était intrigante, mais aurait su qu'une plus grande beauté se cachait à côté._ » Elle attrapait une boucle rousse dans ses doigts et jouait avec.

Chloé avalait la boule qui c'était former dans sa gorge et regardait avec confusion la blonde qui les avait à de nombreuses reprises insulté. « _Est-ce une nouvelle façon d'intimider l'ennemi ?_ » Demandait Chloé en reculant d'un pas.

Kommissar regardait Chloé pendant un moment avant de sourire de nouveau, elle se rapprochait d'elle et embrassait délicatement la joue de la rouquine qui retenait son souffle. _« Non, je t'ai vu chanter tout à l'heure, tu m'as subjugué !_ » Sa bouche était resté très près de la joue de Chloé et son souffle caressait sa peau. « _Laisse-moi te raccompagner ?_ »

Chloé libérait son souffle alors que la blonde reculait finalement d'un pas, son corps entier frissonnait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait belle tout à coup sous le regard de Kommissar, elle ne savait pas pourquoi une chaleur se rependait lentement dans son corps, mais elle aimait cela. Elle se sentait voulu, désirée et elle voulait en profiter, un signe de tête et elle se plaçait à côté de la blonde avec un sourire.

« _Je m'appelle Chloé !_ »

« _Enchanter Chloé, je suis Kommissar !_ » La blonde se rapprochait de la rouquine et à chaque pas, sa main frottait contre le bras de Chloé. Même si le contact était bref, elle pouvait sentir l'électricité frapper le dos de sa main et se rependre dans son corps. Dans un plus grand sourire, elle marchait avec joie au côté d'une femme intrigante et magnifique qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Les filles marchaient en silence pendant un moment, elle profitait de la chaleur et la présence de l'autre. La nuit était claire et calme, Kommissar se posait beaucoup de questions sur la rouquine, elle voulait en apprendre plus sur elle. Dans chacune de leur rencontre elle était restée silencieuse, même si elle avait gardé une posture droite et défensive, elle n'avait pas parlé. Ce qui confondait la blonde car ce soir dans le bar, elle avait révélé une femme passionnée, une femme forte et sûre d'elle. « _Alors Chloé, parle-moi de toi ?!_ » Demandait-elle finalement dans un sourire.

« _Oh !_ » elle fronçait les sourcils, mais le doux sourire de la blonde réchauffait son corps. « _Je viens de terminer mes études, je suis sur le point de devenir une enseignante de musique._ » Elle voyait que l'allemande était pendue à chacun de ses mots et l'écoutait avec attention, elle ne pouvait retenir son sourire. La femme était loin de ressembler à celle qu'elle pensait connaître, ici elle était plus douce, attentionnée. Chloé était agréablement surprise et de plus en plus charmée. « _Et toi, qui es-tu ? »_

« _Je suis compositrice normalement, je crée de la musique et des chansons pour d'autres, je chante également._ » Elle souriait brillamment à l'expression de surprise sur le visage de la rouquine.

« _Waouh ! Je suis impressionné ! Pourrais-je entendre un jour ce que tu fais ?_ » Demandait la rouquine avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

La blonde souriait encore plus par l'humeur pétillante de Chloé, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait souhaité la revoir aussi. Plus elle découvrait la femme à la chevelure de feu et plus elle tombait sous son charme. « _J'en serais honoré !_ » La rougeur sur les joues de Chloé et cette petite timidité dans son regard la faisait fondre. Le charme innocent de la rouquine lui plaisait énormément.

Elles atteignaient enfin Barden et Chloé la menait jusqu'à la maison, de l'autre côté de la rue, la rouquine s'arrêtait et se tournait vers la grande blonde. « _J'ai passé un agréable moment !_ » Sa voix était plus posée et douce. Kommissar ne pouvait retenir son sourire. Chloé baissait la tête un moment avant de la relever, sa lèvre inférieure avait disparu entre ses dents et une incertitude brillait dans ses yeux. La blonde retenait son souffle dans l'appréhension. « _Dis-moi que tu ne te joues pas de moi, juste à cause du championnat ?_ »

Kommissar plaçait ses mains sur les joues de Chloé et la regardait intensément. Le sérieux et la conviction émanaient de son visage, sa voix était ferme. « _Je te promets que non ! Tu es une jeune femme extraordinaire et plus je te découvre et plus tu me plais. Je ne me permettrai jamais de jouer avec tes sentiments Chloé !_ » Afin de sceller ses paroles, elle se penchait lentement en avant et déposait délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Chloé, le baiser était Legé et rapide. Avec un plus grand sourire, elle se redressait et était accueillie par le même sourire. « _Puis-je te revoir demain ?_ » Demandait-elle avec appréhension.

Chloé hochait la tête avec énergie et la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. « _Que dirais-tu de me retrouver ici demain après-midi ? Nous pourrons aller dans un coin tranquille autour du lac et tu pourras me faire écouter ce que tu fais ?_ » Demandait Chloé avec espoir.

Kommissar souriait tellement grand que son visage lui faisait mal. « _J'aimerais beaucoup, que dis-tu vers 15 heures ?_ » Chloé acquiesçait rapidement. « _Alors à demain Chloé !_ » Elle embrassait doucement la joue de Chloé avant de se tourner et partir tranquillement.

La rouquine était restée sur le trottoir pendant un moment avec un sourire sur les lèvres. La blonde disparaissait dans la nuit et Chloé soupirait de contentement, avec un dernier regard sur la rue, elle se dirigeait finalement vers l'entrée de la maison. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas était que quelqu'un les avait regardés tout le temps. Beca avait quitté tard le studio afin de travailler un peu plus sur la musique pour le championnat. Elle c'était garer devant la maison et regardait la fenêtre de la chambre de Chloé au deuxième étage. Les lumières étaient éteintes, mais Beca savait que sa meilleure amie n'était pas là, après leur retour du camp, Beca avait essayé d'éviter la rouquine autant qu'elle le pouvait. Les deux premières semaines, elle n'était pratiquement plus à la maison, chaque fois qu'elle voyait la tristesse et la défaite dans le regard de Chloé, son cœur lui faisait mal. Elle avait profondément blessé la seule personne qui comptait le plus pour elle, même si elle avait des sentiments pour Jesse, Chloé voulait dire le monde pour elle et c'était ce qui l'avait effrayé. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle faisait de mieux, fuir, sans penser aux conséquences, sans penser à la peine qu'elle provoquerait.

Les entraînements avaient repris la troisième semaine, Beca était nerveuse et appréhendait ce moment, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. La joie de vivre de la rouquine semblait avoir disparu, habituellement si pétillante et énergique, elle était calme et lointaine. Elle ne parlait pas à Beca sauf si nécessaire. Elle n'était également plus à la maison, elle disparaissait tôt le matin et ne rentrait que très tard le soir lorsque tout le monde était couché. Elle ne regardait même plus Beca et était silencieuse et calme lorsqu'elle était là. Assis dans sa voiture en regardant une fenêtre, Beca pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle voulait revenir en arrière, elle voulait dire à sa rouquine combien elle l'aimait, mais elle était trop lâche pour faire un geste. Un mouvement dans son rétroviseur et elle regardait en arrière, elle voyait Chloé briller sous la lumière d'un lampadaire. Son merveilleux sourire était de nouveau là, elle semblait avoir retrouvé son éclat et sa joie de vivre. Elle parlait avec excitation et Beca retrouvait sa meilleure amie, seulement son regard suivait celui de Chloé et le petit sourire qui c'était former sur ses lèvres chutait immédiatement.

L'aca-nazi était là et faisait sourire sa meilleure amie, la colère bouillonnait tout à coup en Beca alors que la blonde se penchait doucement en avant et embrassait la rouquine sur la bouche. Elle serrait les poings fortement, ainsi que sa mâchoire. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait, comment Chloé pouvait embrasser cette femme, elle était leur ennemi et surtout elle n'était pas Beca.

Elle regardait la rouquine parler, elle revoyait son amie frivole et enfantine, elle retrouvait la femme qu'elle avait fait disparaître. Un dernier baiser sur la joue de Chloé et la blonde disparaissait au grand soulagement de Beca. Elle était confuse et nerveuse de voir sa meilleure amie regarder l'allemande partir et sourire si tendrement. Une douleur lancinante traversait son cœur, elle commençait à se dire qu'elle avait perdu sa seule chance d'être heureuse, qu'elle venait peut-être de perdre l'amour de sa vie ! Elle regardait Chloé marcher dans l'aller et disparaître dans la maison, quelques instants plus tard la lumière de sa chambre s'allumait, Beca pouvait voir son ombre se déplacer dans la pièce. Après environ dix minutes, la lumière s'éteignait de nouveau. Dans un soupir, la brune sortait finalement de sa voiture et entrait dans la maison, elle allait directement à sa chambre et se couchait rapidement. Amy était de nouveau absente et Beca, malgré le silence, était assailli par ses pensées, le bruit était assourdissant.

Elle avait passé toute la nuit à se tourner et retourner dans son lit, elle n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir. Le souvenir du baiser de Chloé revenait sans cesse dans sa tête, ensuite elle voyait cette blonde se pencher sur sa rouquine. Au moment où elle commençait à être en colère contre Chloé, le souvenir de son visage alors qu'elle était désemparé et triste lui rappelait pourquoi la rouquine c'était éloigner d'elle.

Elle avait fait tout cela, elle avait merdé et au lieu de réparer, elle avait fait plus de dégât. Elle se demandait si elle avait une chance de tout réparer, elle espérait que tout n'était pas brisé entre elles. Finalement, elle se rendait compte que perdre Chloé était plus terrifiant que de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait, elle voulait tout faire pour reconquérir la rouquine, même si elle ignorait comment.

Beca se levait avec une détermination renouveler et un objectif à atteindre, elle descendait en bas et retrouvait les filles qui déjeunaient tranquillement. Amy, Stacie, Emilie et Lilly mangeaient sur la table de la salle à manger, elles parlaient et riaient. Beca se servait un café, elle attrapait quelque crêpe et prenait place avec elles. Au bout de 10 minutes, une jolie rouquine faisait son entrer.

Dans un sourire, elle embrassait la tête de toutes les filles alors qu'elle faisait le tour de la table. C'était une habitude que toutes appréciaient, sans même y réfléchir, elle embrassait également Beca qui était surprise. Chloé allait à la cuisine se servir son petit déjeuner avec un grand sourire, avant que Beca ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Amy parlait la première.

« _Notre soleil est revenu !_ » Elle s'écriait de joie, alors que toutes les filles acquiesçaient, elles regardaient toutes la rouquine. Elles avaient remarqué le changement de Chloé, elle qui rayonnait comme un soleil, était éteinte et triste. Elles avaient également vu la distance entre les filles, mais elles n'avaient pas osé s'en mêler, cette fois cela semblait grave et les filles ne savaient pas quoi faire. « _Ton sourire nous a manqué Chloé !_ » Disait Stacie dans un grand sourire. « _Houai ! Et ta putain de joie de vivre !_ » Hurlait Amy, elle enlaçait la rouquine qui passait près d'elle pour prendre place entre Cynthia-Rose et Emilie.

Chloé rougissait, elle était heureuse d'avoir un tel impacte sur ses amies. « Désoler les filles ! » Elle baissait la tête. Un baiser sur la joue de la part d'Emilie et elle souriait encore plus. Elles dévoraient leur repas dans les discussions aléatoires. Beca n'avait pas dit un mot, elle regardait sa meilleure amie.

« _Qui-est-ce ?_ » Demandait tout à coup Stacie.

Chloé qui était perdue dans ses pensées, n'avait pas remarqué que tous la regardaient maintenant. « _Quoi ?_ » Demandait-elle rapidement. _« Je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit ?_ » Elle rougissait alors qu'elle baissait les yeux vers son assiette. Elle entendait les filles rires et ses joues devenaient de plus en plus chaudes.

« _Qui a mis se sourire sur tes lèvres Chloé Beale ?_ » Demandait Stacie avec un sourcil levé.

« _Je, . . . heu ! . . . . Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_ _!_ » Elle regardait les filles sans véritable espoir, elle était une terrible menteuse et elle le savait. Elle soupirait lourdement en voyant le regard des filles. « _Ok ! J'ai été accosté par Kommissar hier soir !_ » Elle pouvait voir la confusion dans le regard des filles au nom. « _Oh oui, la soliste de DSM._ »

Cynthia-Rose se penchait vers elle avec un drôle de sourire. « _Finalement tu te lances chez les filles ! Pas trop tôt !_ » Avec un clin d'œil elle reprenait son déjeuner.

« _Tu pactises avec l'ennemi !_ » s'écriait Amy.

« _C'est une bombe en tout cas !_ » Ronronnait Stacie.

Chloé roulait des yeux. « _On se calme !_ » S'écriait Chloé. « _Je ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi, enfin si, enfin non . . ._ » Elle soupirait avant de frotter son front et repousser sa chevelure. « _Elle est surprenante et pas du tout la femme que je pensais._ » Chloé regardait Stacie. « _Oui elle est belle, mais pas seulement, elle est charmante et douce. Elle veut apprendre à me connaitre et je dois avouer que moi aussi j'aimerais la connaitre mieux._ »

Elle n'avait pas vu la déception et le froncement de sourcil de Beca.

« _Tu es amoureuse ?_ » Demandait Amy choquer. Toutes les filles la regardaient rapidement et attendaient avec impatience sa réponse.

Chloé n'osait pas regarder Beca, elle ne voulait pas le dire devant elle. Elle avait senti le regard de la brune constamment sur elle. _« Non !_ » Avouait-elle finalement, elle aurait aimé dire oui, elle aurait voulu remplacer Beca dans son cœur par la blonde, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer était que le petit béguin pour l'allemande grandirait et remplacerait son amour pour la petite brune. « _Elle me plaît, j'ai apprécié le temps passé avec elle et j'aimerais en passer plus. Il suffit juste de voir comment vont les choses !_ » Alors qu'elle pensait à son rendez-vous de cette après-midi, un petit sourire c'était glisser sur ses lèvres.

Amy qui c'était lever pour quitter la pièce, posait une main sur l'épaule de la rouquine. « _En tout cas j'espère que ça marchera, tu mérites d'être heureuse._ » Un baiser sur la joue et elle partait.

Les filles mangeaient tranquillement et finalement Beca se levait, elle fixait le sol alors qu'elle montait les marches afin de se rendre à sa chambre. Amy était en train de se coiffer tranquillement et lorsque Beca fermait la porte de leur chambre, elle la regardait finalement.

« _Ta merder Beca !_ » elle parlait calmement et pour la première fois posément.

Beca grimaçait alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur son lit dans un gémissement. « _Non ! Sérieusement !_ » Elle soupirait. « _Tu crois que je le sais pas._ » elle posait un bras sur ses yeux.

Amy se tournait finalement vers la brune. « _On sait toutes que Chloé a des sentiments pour toi, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Sauf dans ton cas !_ » Beca gémissait de nouveau. « _On sait que c'est à cause de toi qu'elle était si triste, on sait qu'elle avait finalement osé te parler. Mais merde Beca pourquoi tu l'as blessé ? Je sais que tu l'aimes._ »

Beca regardait finalement Amy, une larme roulait sur sa joue. « _Elle m'a surprise et j'ai paniqué !_ »

« _Tu as fait une connerie, ça arrive, mais au lieu de tout arranger tu as laissé ça être pire._ » Amy ne comprenait pas la brune parfois.

« _Je sais !_ » Soupirait Beca alors qu'elle se laissait tomber de nouveau à la renverse, elle regardait le plafond. « _Je sais qu'elle m'aime en tant qu'amie, mais si elle me déteste en tant que petite amie ?! Je ne suis pas douce et attentionnée. Je ne veux pas la perdre !_ »

« _C'est déjà fait !_ » Beca se redressait rapidement et fronçait les sourcils. « _Même si elle t'aime Beca, elle ne te pardonnera pas de la laisser partir._ » Amy soupirait et baissait les yeux à la peine et le désespoir dans les yeux de Beca. « _Je pense qu'elle te pardonnerait surement ce que tu as fait et le temps que tu aurais mis pour la reconquérir, mais si tu la laisse tomber dans les bras de la blonde, tu la perdras pour de bon !_ » Amy la baleine se levait et avant de quitter la chambre embrassait la tête de Beca. « _À toi de décider ce que tu veux Beca, mais n'attends pas trop longtemps parce que cette fois, elle n'attendra pas 4 ans._ »

Avec le bruit de la porte qui se refermait, Beca se repliait sur elle-même et pleurait librement. Elle avait mal, elle était désespérée. Elle aimait Chloé, plus que tout, elle le savait et maintenant était prête à se l'avouer, mais arriverait-elle à reconquérir le cœur de la rouquine, arriverait-elle à la ramener près d'elle ? Sa elle en était moins certaine, pourtant elle devait essayer. La fatigue tombait finalement sur elle et elle s'endormait dans sa position fœtale.

La matinée avait passé vite et le déjeuner également, il était 13 heures 30 et Chloé s'agitait dans sa chambre. Elle cherchait la tenue parfaite pour son rendez-vous, elle voulait impressionner la blonde. Devant son miroir, elle tenait chaque vêtement devant elle avant de le jeter sur son lit dans un grognement. Elle était nerveuse, même si ce rendez-vous ne menait nulle part, le jeu de la séduction lui avait manqué, cette excitation avant un rendez-vous, son corps qui bourdonnait de nervosité et de plaisir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que cela aurait été si c'était pour Beca qu'elle se préparait, mais aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait pensé, elle la repoussait loin. Beca ne voulait pas d'elle, elle lui avait fait clairement comprendre. La femme qui allait venir voulait la connaitre, voulait d'elle et Chloé se sentait griser par cela. Elle allait rapidement à la salle de bain et se douchait.

Beca c'était finalement réveiller à presque 15 heures de l'après-midi, elle était somnolente et épuisée, elle se laissait tomber sur le canapé. Cynthia-Rose et Stacie regardaient la télévision tranquillement. Alors que Beca essayait de comprendre de quoi parlait le film, des bruits de pas dans l'escalier attiraient l'attention de tout le monde.

Chloé apparaissait finalement en bas des marches avec un sourire éblouissant. Elle portait un jean bleu foncé taille basse. Il étreignait ses hanches et son cul magnifiquement, il dessinait la forme de ses jambes musclées et disparaissait finalement dans une paire de bottes marron à talon haut. Elle portait un débardeur blanc recouvert de dentelle sur le col en V et en bas. Il s'arrêtait avant son nombril. Ses cheveux étaient libres sur ses épaules et portaient de larges boucles. Son visage était à peine maquillé ce qui faisait ressortir le rouge de ses cheveux et le bleu de ses yeux. Ses lèvres pleines et charnues étaient légèrement plus rouges par la touche de rouge à lèvres.

Elle était absolument magnifique et la bouche de Beca avait descendu d'un étage, les filles derrière sifflaient. Chloé rougissait un peu et relevait ses épaules dans ce mouvement adorable, elle se déplaçait finalement vers la fenêtre du salon afin de voir la blonde arriver. Elle essayait de ne pas prêter attention à la réaction de Beca à sa tenue, elle ne voulait pas se donner de faux espoir.

Alors qu'elle cherchait dans la rue, son regard tombait sur deux longues jambes nues, chaque mouvement accentuait les muscles et les courbes de ses jambes. La bouche de Chloé s'ouvrait dans la surprise. Aux pieds, il y avait une magnifique paire de sandales rouges, les jambes étaient découvertes, elle arrivait au niveau des cuisses, où une jupe noire commençait au-dessus de ses genoux. La jupe étreignait parfaitement ses hanches et son cul, ensuite une chemise rouge était rentrée dans la jupe, ouverte au niveau de la poitrine, un décolleté plongeant était révélé. Une magnifique chevelure blonde tombait sur ses épaules, un doux sourire ornait de douces et magnifiques lèvres, elle arrivait enfin aux yeux bleus claire intense et profond qui regardaient dans sa direction.

Chloé se raclait la gorge et essayait de se ressaisir, les filles qui remarquaient son comportement se jetaient immédiatement à la fenêtre, elles étaient surprises de voir la blonde dans une telle tenue. Chloé sortait rapidement de la maison et la retrouvait au milieu de l'aller, Kommissar l'accueillait avec un grand sourire que Chloé retournait rapidement. Avant que la rouquine ne l'atteigne, son regard admirait tout le corps parfaitement mit en valeur de Chloé. Elle reluquait avec plaisir la jolie fille qui s'approchait, Chloé ne remarquait pas le regard de l'allemande car elle était trop prise dans sa propre fixation du corps en face d'elle.

Arrivé en face de l'autre, la blonde se penchait lentement en avant, elle observait la réaction de Chloé et voyant son sourire et l'éclat dans ses yeux, finalement elle se décidait à l'embrasser sur la bouche. Elle posait une main sur sa joue et cette fois-ci elle dévorait avec passion la bouche pulpeuse de Chloé. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire lorsque la rouquine lui rendait son baiser avec autant de passion, une petite main se faufilait sur sa hanche et elle gémissait légèrement.

À bout de souffle, les filles se séparaient finalement dans de grands sourires, Kommissar attrapait la main de Chloé et la tirait avec elle. Les filles traversaient la route et se dirigeaient vers le bord du lac, elles disparaissaient rapidement de la vue des Bella.

Cynthia-Rose se laissait retomber lourdement sur le canapé dans un grognement. « _Merde si ce n'était pas un vrai baiser ça !_ » Stacie soupirait alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté d'elle. « _Tu l'as dit !_ » Les filles retournaient à leur film.

Beca regardait toujours par la fenêtre, la jalousie brûlait son corps. Elle détestait de plus en plus cette situation et commençait à réaliser que si elle ne faisait rien rapidement, elle perdrait la femme de sa vie pour de bon. Elle se levait rapidement et montait à l'étage.

Chloé menait Kommissar dans un coin à l'écart, une étendue d'herbe recouvrait la berge et elles avaient une vue dégagée sur le lac. Les filles prenaient place au sol, elles s'asseyaient et profitaient de la vue un moment. Au bout d'un moment la blonde tirait sa sacoche noire et en sortait un ordinateur portable, avec un sourire elle le plaçait au-dessus du sac et ouvrait l'ordi, elle naviguait à travers et dossier et finalement lançait une musique. Dans le style un peu techno, la musique était entraînante, lorsque soudain la voix de Kommissar résonnait à travers la musique.

Chloé regardait l'allemande avec un grand sourire, elle écoutait la chanson avec joie, cela ressemblait beaucoup à ce que DSM avait montré. Une autre chanson continuait et lentement Chloé s'allongeait dans l'herbe, les yeux rivés vers le ciel bleu, elle écoutait attentivement le morceau. Kommissar la regardait intensément, elle était fascinée par les émotions qui se glissaient sur le visage de la rouquine, mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus était ce doux sourire qui ne faiblissait pas.

Soudain, un morceau plus doux, plus lent et triste jouait, au moment où la voix de la blonde résonnait, celle-ci l'arrêtait rapidement. _« Non !_ » S'écriait rapidement Chloé. « _C'est magnifique ! Laisse-moi écouter s'il te plaît ?_ » Elle avait gardé les yeux fermés et n'avait pas bougé, elle attendait simplement d'entendre à nouveau cette belle musique. La blonde, un peu hésitante, avait finalement remis le morceau en route, elle regardait attentivement la moindre réaction de Chloé.

C'était une chanson triste qui parlait d'un amour impossible, l'émotion était intense et elle touchait ton cœur. Malgré toute sa volonté, Chloé ne pouvait retenir une larme. Elle sentait la blonde planer au-dessus d'elle, alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle voyait Kommissar lui sourire chaleureusement. Elle se tenait sur un coude, par-dessus Chloé, avec sa main libre, elle effaçait délicatement la larme d'un mouvement du pouce. Avec douceur elle caressait le visage de la rouquine.

« _Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_ » Demandait-elle dans un murmure, son visage n'était qu'à quelque centimètre de celui de Chloé, leurs souffles se mélangeaient entre elles.

Chloé inspirait profondément alors qu'elle fermait les yeux un instant, elle plongeait de nouveau dans le beau regard au-dessus d'elle. _« Elle parle de moi, ta chanson !_ » Regarde de Chloé parcourait tout le visage de la blonde. « _J'ai aimé comme ça, mais elle ne partageait pas mes sentiments._ » Une autre larme glissait le long de sa joue.

Cette fois-ci la blonde utilisait sa bouche pour faire disparaitre la larme, dans un baiser. « _C'est elle qui devrait pleurer, pas toi ! C'est elle qui perd quelque chose. Tu es, . . . Tu es belle, douce, tu es un rayon de soleil._ » Alors qu'elle ne lâchait pas le regard de Chloé, Kommissar caressait ses cheveux roux et le côté de son visage dans un même mouvement. « _Tu mérites d'être heureuse, tu mérites d'être aimé, laisse-moi être cette personne ?_ »

Chloé était touchée par sa déclaration. « _Tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu mérites d'être traité avec respect, je dois t'avouer quelque chose._ » elle mordait sa lèvre dans la nervosité avant de finalement prendre un souffle fragile et se lancer. « _Je l'aime encore et même si je sais que cela ne se fera jamais, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle m'aime. Mais tu me plais énormément et tu ne me laisses pas indifférente. Je ne veux pas te blesser !_ »

« _Merci !_ » Chloé regardait avec surprise la blonde, elle lui donnait un tendre sourire. « _Merci d'être honnête avec moi et si tu veux bien me donner une chance alors j'aimerais essayer._ » Un sourire de Chloé et elle se penchait lentement en avant. Même pas un centimètre séparait leurs lèvres, elles partageaient le même souffle pendant un moment avant de finalement sceller leurs bouches.

Douces et tendres au début, elles s'embrassaient avec de plus en plus de passion, la main de Chloé glissait le long du bras de la blonde et remontait à son épaule pour finalement se diriger vers son dos. La langue de la blonde frôlait la lèvre supérieure de Chloé, alors qu'elle sentait la bouche de celle-ci s'ouvrir, elle taquinait sa lèvre inférieure avant de pénétrer dans sa bouche. Elle rencontrait une langue timide, avec douceur elle invitait la langue de la rousse à la rejoindre dans une danse. Finalement Chloé se lançait, Kommissar était délicieusement surprise lorsque la rouquine prenait de plus en plus de confiance et l'embrassait avec plus d'ardeur. Le baiser chauffait lentement leurs corps et faisait naître un profond désir.

À bout de souffle, elles se séparaient finalement, mais gardaient leurs visages proches de l'autre et se regardaient avec adoration avant de s'embrasser à nouveau.


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Les deux semaines suivantes avaient passé rapidement, Chloé jonglait entre les répétitions intenses des Bella et ses sortis avec une superbe blonde. Les choses avec Kommissar, bien qu'elles allaient rapidement au début étaient maintenant plus lentes, elles avaient été au cinéma, elle avait partagé quelques dîners et quelques promenades. Les filles apprenaient à mieux se connaître et les baisers torrides étaient un petit bonus, mais elles n'étaient pas encore allées plus loin.

C'était la première fois que Chloé était avec une fille, même si le flirt et les baisers n'avaient pas semblé étranges où la rendre nerveuse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à ce que serait le sexe avec une fille. De plus depuis son premier rendez-vous avec Kommissar, d'étrange chose lui était arrivée. Un matin elle c'était réveiller avec une délicieuse odeur, elle avait trouvé sur sa table de chevet un plateau rempli d'un délicieux petit déjeuner. Il y avait son café crème préférer, accompagné d'un grand verre de jus d'orange. Dans une assiette se trouvait trois crêpes et des fruits. Il n'y avait pas de mot et personne dans sa chambre, elle voulait demander, mais la douceur du geste et le mystère derrière lui avaient obtenu le meilleur d'elle et donc Chloé attendait de voir la suite.

Elle n'était pas déçue car deux jours plus tard, elle avait retrouvé deux fleurs de lys roses sur son lit et un sachet de cacahuète enrobés de caramel. Cette fois encore il n'y avait pas de note, n'y même de nom, mais la personne qui lui offrait tout cela la connaissait bien, en particulier ce qu'elle adorait.

Son chagrin était moins lourd et elle était toujours plus souriante, même la présence de Beca était moins douloureuse, elle reprenait ses petits gestes affectueux, tel que le baiser du matin et du soir, un sourire d'encouragement lorsque la frustration gagnait la brune aux répétitions. Elles n'avaient pas encore parlé, mais Chloé réalisait qu'elle le redoutait de moins en moins.

Deux semaines avant le départ pour Copenhague, Kommissar était venu à la maison des Bella informer Chloé qu'elle devait partir et qu'elles se reverraient au championnat.

Après avoir vu Chloé embrasser la blonde lors de leur premier rendez-vous, Beca était montée à sa chambre. Elle était furieuse et si mal, mais elle savait que tout cela était de sa faute, alors plutôt que de s'enfermer dans sa colère et sa jalousie, elle mettait un plan en route.

Elle avait été voir Jesse le lendemain, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre elle était nerveuse, au moment où il voulait l'embrasser, elle avait tourné la tête et son baiser avait atterri sur sa joue. Elle était entrée et c'était assise sur son lit, il la regardait avec confusion, mais aussi avec résignation.

« _Je dois te parler Jesse._ » Elle soupirait, elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais pas comme elle aimait Chloé, elle ne voulait pas le blesser, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus faire semblant.

« _Ne dit rien, je comprends._ » il prenait place en face d'elle et laissait tomber sa tête dans la défaite. Il avait tout fait afin de gagner le cœur de Beca, mais il jalousait le lien entre Beca et Chloé. La rouquine n'avait jamais besoin de se battre avec la DJ pour qu'elle l'accepte, Chloé était entré si facilement dans la vie de Beca et avait passé sans difficulté derrière ses murs. Jesse avait toujours voulu atteindre sa petite amie aussi facilement que le faisait sa meilleure amie.

« _Tu comprends quoi ?_ » Demandait Beca surprise.

« _Je savais qu'un jour tu réaliserais tes sentiments et que tu voudrais être avec elle._ » Il n'était pas en colère, depuis le début il savait que cela allait arriver, il avait simplement espéré qu'elle l'aimerait suffisamment pour oublier la belle rousse.

« _Comment pouvais-tu le savoir ? Je ne le sais que depuis peu de temps ! Et comment sais-tu que c'est une fille ?_ » Elle était surprise, encore plus qu'il ne soit pas en colère contre elle.

« _Beca ! Tu es la fille la plus difficile que j'ai rencontré !_ » Elle fronçait les sourcils. « _Hey !_ » Grondait-elle. Il souriait légèrement. « _Ne le prend pas mal, mais t'ouvrir aux autres n'est pas quelque chose que tu fais facilement._ » Elle acquiesçait silencieusement. « _Pourtant Chloé n'a jamais eu besoin de se battre avec toi pour que tu t'ouvres à elle et tu ne m'as jamais souris comme tu lui souris !_ »

« _Je suis désoler, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je ne voulais blesser personne !_ » Une larme lui échappait à la grande surprise de Jesse. Il la regardait attentivement. « _J'ai peut-être tout gâché avec elle et elle ne m'aimera plus jamais, mais je dois essayer !_ »

Jesse se levait et posait une main sur l'épaule de Beca. « _Elle est la fille la plus incroyable que j'ai rencontré et elle a le plus grand cœur que je n'ai jamais vu. Si tu lui avoues ce que tu ressens et que tu te bats pour elle, alors je suis sûr qu'elle te pardonnera !_ » Il offrait un sourire chaleureux.

Beca le remerciait et ils ses séparaient.

Deux jours plus tard, elle c'était lever aux aurores et avait préparé le petit déjeuner préféré de la rouquine. Elle avait commencé tôt et espérait ne réveiller personne afin que personne ne sache que c'était elle qui avait fait cela. Elle c'était glisser le plus silencieusement possible dans la chambre de la rouquine, elle avait la seule chambre unique, Beca avait profité du sommeil de Chloé pour l'admirer un moment. La rouquine semblait si fragile, si douce, si innocente à cet instant. Elle voulait tendre la main et promener ses doigts dans sa chevelure de feu, elle voulait caresser la peau délicate de sa joue. Finalement Beca déposait un léger baiser sur sa tempe et quittait la chambre de Chloé sans un bruit.

Elle avait été surprise que la rouquine ne demande pas qui avait apporté son petit déjeuner, mais elle appréciait également ce petit secret entre elles, même si Chloé ne savait pas que c'était Beca qui avait fait cela. Elle avait continué ses petites attentions, des fleurs, des cadeaux, elle restait également plus près de Chloé. Elles ne se parlaient pas vraiment, mais elles partageaient de temps en temps des regards ou des sourires timides. Beca n'avait jamais été romantique et ne c'était jamais donner du mal pour quelqu'un, mais Chloé valait ses efforts, elle méritait tout cela et plus encore.

Aux répétitions, Beca se plaçait de plus en plus près de la rouquine, elle voulait tendre la main et attraper celle de Chloé, elle voulait l'emmener loin et lui dire combien elle regrettait tout cela, combien elle l'aimait et voulait une autre chance, mais elle avait peur. Si Chloé ne voulait pas mettre de nouveau son cœur en danger, si elle ne voulait plus souffrir ? Beca savait parfaitement qu'elle avait profondément blessé sa meilleure amie et se détestait pour cela.

Sa première chance arrivait trois jours après la disparition de l'allemande, les filles avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied toute la journée et pour récompense, elle sortait le soir et allait faire la fête. Chloé s'était excusé et avait dit qu'elle avait déjà prévu quelque chose, Beca était un peu déçu de ne pas la voir, mais comprenait.

Après une heure d'ennuis, elle quittait la fête et rentrait à la maison des Bella, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte d'entrer, elle entendait sa meilleure amie chanter au-delà de ses poumons et rire. Beca avait gelé sur place, elle pensait qu'elle dérangeait quelque chose, mais lorsqu'elle n'entendait que la rousse pendant 5 minutes, elle se demandait si elle avait vraiment de la compagnie.

Finalement elle se prenait par la main et allait en direction de la cuisine d'où venait la voix, dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle pouvait voir Chloé en short et débardeur, elle bougeait ses hanches dans des mouvements langoureux, malgré le fait qu'elle chantait, un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle avait des écouteurs dans ses oreilles et chantait la chanson qu'elle écoutait, tout en cuisinant. Une merveilleuse odeur planait dans toute la maison et le spectacle était encore meilleur pensait Beca. Elle n'osait pas entrer, elle se contentait de regarder en silence. Elle n'avait jamais vu se côté de sa meilleure amie, bien sûr Chloé était très vivante et toujours enjouée, mais là elle était naturelle, elle était séduisante, charmeuse, elle avait un petit éclat taquin dans son regard.

Finalement Beca faisait connaître sa présence et se plaçant dans la vue de Chloé qui a la seconde ou elle la voyait sautait en arrière dans un cri. Elle portait une main à son cœur et l'autre retirait les écouteurs de ses oreilles, sa respiration était encore laborieuse et son cœur semblait être dans une course folle. En vivant dans la maison des Bella, elle savait que la notion d'intimité et d'espace personnel étaient un vaste espoir, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Beca Mitchell devant elle. Elle se demandait ce que la brune faisait là et surtout pourquoi alors qu'elle savait qu'elle était là, n'avait pas fui rapidement comme elle l'avait depuis le feu de camp lors de la retraite.

« _Pardon !_ » à sa grande surprise, Beca remarquait que sa voix était calme et poser, elle n'avait pas dit un mot à Chloé en presque deux mois et là elle voulait s'excuser et elle était sereine. « _Je ne voulais pas te faire peur !_ » Elle souriait légèrement. Elle pouvait voir la nervosité de Chloé et sa peur, maintenant elle commençait à être nerveuse.

Chloé était confuse, elle se demandait pourquoi Beca lui adressait la parole. _« Tu m'as surprise !_ » Sa voix était sur la défensive et légèrement tremblante. Pourquoi avait-elle si peur ? Une larme commençait à remplir son œil, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper elle-même. Elle était toujours terriblement amoureuse de la Dj, elle avait peur que celle-ci ne la blesse de nouveau, elle avait peur d'être encore plus rejeté, elle avait peur que son cœur ne tombe en morceaux. « _Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres ?_ » Sa voix s'enrouait alors que ses sentiments débordaient.

Beca qui voyait les premiers tremblements de Chloé se jetait sur elle et la tirait dans ses bras, elle pouvait la sentir se raidir contre elle et se replier sur elle-même, pourtant une chevelure rouge se plaçait contre son épaule. Beca la tenait fermement par le dos et avec son autre main lui caressait les cheveux. Elle inspirait profondément son parfum et fermait les yeux. _« Je suis désoler Chloé, si tu savais comme je regrette de t'avoir blessé !_ » Elle pouvait sentir des larmes tombées sur son épaule et rouler sur sa peau, voir Chloé triste ou pleurer était terrible, mais qu'elle pleure en silence parce qu'elle était vraiment malheureuse était pire encore. « _J'ai eu peur et au lieu de simplement parler avec toi, te dire ce que je ressentais, j'ai fui en te blessant au passage. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal Chloé crois-moi, je voudrais revenir en arrière et ne jamais faire naître cette douleur dans ton regard._ » Elle parlait encore et encore, elle voulait s'excuser.

Chloé écoutait chaque mot de Beca, elle avait espéré les entendre depuis si longtemps elle avait désespérément espérer les entendre. Pourtant, ils ne soulageaient pas sa peine, il la laissait simplement sortir, elle se permettait de souffrir. Elle enroulait lentement ses bras autour de Beca et laissait sa peine sortir, elle s'accrocher à la petite brune comme si elle allait tomber en morceaux si Beca ne la retenait pas, elle avait mal, elle avait si terriblement mal.

Beca se baissait lentement et ramassait la rouquine, elle la soulevait du sol et la tenait fermement contre elle. Elle n'était pas très forte, mais elle s'en fichait, elle menait silencieusement Chloé dans le salon et prenait place sur le canapé, elle posait Chloé sur ses genoux et la gardait contre elle. Elle pouvait sentir la rouquine tenir dans une poigne ferme ses vêtements, elle se balançait lentement de gauche à droite et frottait le dos de la rousse.

Le temps semblait avoir disparu, Beca réalisait finalement que les larmes de Chloé avaient cessé. Délicatement elle la poussait vers l'arrière afin qu'elle puisse voir le visage de la rouquine, sa main retenait la tête de Chloé qui tombait maintenant vers l'arrière. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle semblait dormir, pourtant sa tristesse était toujours là, sa peine imprégnait chacun des traits de son visage et le cœur de Beca se serrait.

Avec sa main libre, elle caressait sa tempe, son front, elle suivait la courbe de son nez, glissait sur ses lèvres charnues et douces et faisait des ronds sur sa joue. Chloé Beale était la plus belle fille que Beca avait jamais vue, sa chevelure de feu qui s'accordait parfaitement à sa nature pétillante et passionnée. Qui était également très contradictoire avec son regard bleu presque aussi clair qu'un ciel d'été, il était doux et tendre, voire même parfois fragile. Même si Chloé était sûre d'elle et forte, elle était également si fragile et à fleur de peau.

 _« Chloé !_ » Beca chuchotait doucement, ses yeux ne quittaient pas une seconde le visage de la rouquine. « _Réveille-toi._ » Son regard tombait dans ces yeux qu'elle aimait tant. Elle pouvait voir un petit sourire se glisser sur les lèvres de Chloé avant de disparaître rapidement et l'éclat de ses yeux était remplacé par le scintillement de ses larmes. _« Ne pleure pas Chloé._ » Elle caressait doucement sa joue avec son pouce. « _Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement !_ » Une larme roulait sur la joue de Chloé, elle restait silencieuse et Beca sentait son ventre se nouer de plus en plus. « _J'ai eu peur de cet amour._ » Elle soupirait de frustration. « _Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et j'ai eu peur. Mon enfance m'a appris que l'amour ne dur jamais et te perdre était inimaginable !_ » Elle fermait les yeux afin de retenir une larme, mais échouait lamentablement. « _Même si finalement je suis arrivé au même résultat. Je regrette tellement, s'il te plaît donne-moi une chance de te montrer combien je t'aime et que tu ne t'es pas trompé en me choisissant ?_ »

La main de Chloé se posait contre la joue de Beca et d'un mouvement du pouce, elle repoussait ses larmes. « _Je t'aime Beca !_ » Sa voix était tremblante et pas plus forte qu'un souffle. « _Dieu sait que j'ai tout fait pour ne plus t'aimer, pour effacer ses sentiments, mais . . ._ » Elle inspirait profondément, ses yeux ne lâchaient pas un seul instant ceux de Beca. « _Tu fais partie de moi maintenant et rien ne pourra faire disparaître mon amour pour toi._ » Son pouce bougeait toujours sur la joue de Beca. « _Tu m'as fait mal Beca, terriblement mal et je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir te confier mon cœur à nouveau._ » Une larme roulait de nouveau hors de ses yeux. « _Si tu le lâche cette fois-ci, il se brisera et je ne pourrais pas vivre avec cela !_ »

Beca tirait Chloé contre elle et pleurait, elle cachait son visage dans sa chevelure rouge. « _Je suis tellement désolé._ » Elle trouvait ses mots si ridicules, elle voulait transmettre à Chloé combien elle regrettait, combien elle s'en voulait, mais elle trouvait tous les mots tellement faibles et risibles face à la force de ses sentiments. _« Donne-moi une chance de te prouver que je peux être digne de toi ? Laisse-moi faire renaître ta confiance en moi ? Je veux te prouver que je suis digne de ton amour, s'il te plaît Chloé, je ne peux pas te perdre, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !_ » Elle n'avait jamais mendié de sa vie, mais pour avoir la chance de garder et d'aimer Chloé, elle s'en fichait, elle était prête à tout pour avoir la chance d'aimer cette merveilleuse femme un jour.

Chloé se dégageait finalement de l'étreinte de Beca, juste assez pour la regarder dans les yeux. Son cœur était frappé par le désespoir dans les yeux pleins de larmes de Beca. Elle se penchait doucement vers l'avant et posait délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de la brune, à peine une caresse, mais pleine de promesses. Beca fermait les yeux et se perdait dans le sentiment de bonheur. Chloé se reculait rapidement, il n'avait même pas duré une minute, mais elle faisait un grand pas vers la Dj.

Beca enlaçait Chloé et pleurait de nouveau dans ses bras, elle se promettait de tout faire pour être digne de la rouquine, pour être digne de sa confiance et de son amour. Beca s'allongeait sur le canapé et tirait Chloé sur elle, l'oreille de la rouquine reposait au-dessus du cœur de Beca, ses jambes étaient entre celles de la brune, elle soupirait de contentement. Beca tenait Chloé contre elle avec une main dans son dos et de l'autre, elle allumait la télé et cherchait un film pour elles. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était de passé un maximum de temps avec Chloé et la tenir contre elle. Reconquérir le cœur de la rousse serait difficile, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu autant quelque chose que de pouvoir appeler Chloé sa petite amie.

Finalement elles s'endormaient dans les bras de l'autre, allongé sur le canapé. Les filles qui les avaient trouvé ainsi sur le canapé n'avaient pas fait de bruit et les avaient laissé ainsi passer la nuit ensemble. Stacie avait posé une couverture sur les deux filles avant de les embrasser légèrement sur la tempe de chacune et chuchoter près d'elles. « _Je suis heureuse que vous vous êtes enfin retrouvé, maintenant vous n'avez plus qu'à vous aimer ! Bonne nuit les filles._ » Elle quittait le salon sur la pointe des pieds avec un grand sourire.


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Rapide et court chapitre mais la suite arrive rapidement !**_

 _ **cette histoire arrive bientôt a sa fin, je vous prévois un bon final !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Beca se réveillait lentement, quelque chose chatouillait son nez. Au bout de deux minutes, elle ouvrait finalement les yeux dans un grognement, elle voyait une chevelure rouge. En baissant les yeux, elle trouvait Chloé confortablement installer sur elle et profondément endormie. Elle ne pouvait retenir l'énorme sourire qui se glissait sur ses lèvres, elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la rouquine sur sa peau. Chloé devait encore dormir profondément car sa respiration était lente et profonde.

Beca réalisait qu'elle l'avait tenue toute la nuit dans une étreinte ferme contre son corps, même endormie elle s'accrochait à Chloé. Elle repensait à la soirée, même si elle avait été douloureuse, à la fin elle c'était magnifiquement terminé. Chloé lui avait donné une chance de la reconquérir et elle l'avait dans ses bras. Elle espérait que l'énorme pas qu'elles avaient fait allait durer, même si Chloé avait fait un pas vers elle, la douleur que Beca avait vue dans ses yeux bleu clair, lui disait que la rouquine pouvait finalement reculer et ne pas vouloir prendre ce risque.

Beca savait qu'elle ferait tout pour rassurer Chloé sur son amour pour elle, ainsi que de lui montrer combien elle l'aimait, mais elle devait convaincre la rouquine de lui donner une chance. De faire un geste de fois à son égard et cela allait être difficile, pourtant elle ne renoncerait pas.

Alors qu'elle regardait tranquillement le visage paisible de Chloé, Beca promenait ses doigts dans sa chevelure de feu et son autre main frottait son dos dans des mouvements lents. Elle pouvait sentir Chloé commencer à s'agiter, la belle au bois dormant commençait à se réveiller. Elle arborait un petit sourire et soupirait de contentement avant de froncer les sourcils et lever les yeux vers Beca.

La DJ pouvait voir la brume du sommeil se lever de ses yeux et les souvenirs de la veille faisaient surface. Pendant un moment Beca avait cessé de respirer, elle attendait avec angoisse et nervosité la réaction de Chloé. Celle-ci la regarda intensément, mais son visage restait impassible, seule la petite ligne de son front indiquait sa réflexion. Finalement elle reposait sa tête contre la poitrine de Beca et fermait les yeux, la prise plus serrer de Beca sur son corps la faisait légèrement soupirer.

La brune savait que Chloé avait peur et se demandait si elle devait aller plus loin ou pas, elle parlait doucement, mais rapidement avant que la rouquine ne prenne une décision irrévocable. « _Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit hier ! Je t'aime vraiment Chloé et j'aimerais que tu me laisses te montrer combien tu es importante pour moi !_ »

Le doigt de Chloé faisait de petit cercle sur la peau de Beca près du visage de la rouquine. « _Je le sais Beca et je ne remets pas en doute ta parole, mais . . ._ » Elle soupirait et frottait son nez contre la peau sous elle avant de se replacer dans un soupire. « _Quand tu es partie et que tu m'as laissé là, je me suis senti si seule et si perdue. J'ai déjà été blessé par d'autres, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que j'aurais si mal si c'était toi. J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté assise là, j'étais engourdi, j'avais l'impression de tomber dans un trou sans fin_. » Une larme glissait de son œil et atterrissait sur Beca. Chloé relevait la tête et regardait dans les yeux bleu foncé de Beca, les mêmes larmes roulaient sur ses joues. « _Je t'aime Beca, je sais que je ne peux pas changer cela, mais donne-moi le temps de dépasser mes peurs, de retrouver ma confiance ?_ »

Beca se sentait plus légère, elle se penchait en avant et embrassait doucement son front avant de parler contre sa peau. « _Je t'attendrais autant qu'il le faudra ! Tu es tout ce qu'il faut dans ma vie._ » Elle pouvait entendre le petit soupir de soulagement venant de Chloé. Elles reprenaient leur position pour un moment, elles profitaient de cette paix et se bien être fournie par l'autre, avant de finalement se lever pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Les trois jours suivants étaient plus calmes, les répétitions prenaient beaucoup de leur temps et Beca n'avait pas eu la moindre occasion de passer du temps seul avec sa rouquine, bien qu'elle partageait plusieurs sourires avec Chloé. En fait elle avait été surprise a clairement admirer la rousse et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir au sourire arrogant de Chloé d'avoir été prise et des petits clins d'œil avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux.

Alors que toutes les filles s'étaient couchées tôt d'épuisement, Beca avait entendu des petits pas dans l'escalier et le bruit de la porte d'entrée. De la fenêtre de sa chambre elle avait vu Chloé partir discrètement de la maison. Elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi elle sortait en cachette, habituellement elle ne cachait rien, sa curiosité piquée, elle mettait ses chaussures et prenait sa veste afin de rattraper la rouquine.

Elle suivait Chloé à travers les rues, rapidement elles atteignaient un petit piano-bar. Voyant la rousse disparaître à l'intérieur, Beca était encore plus confuse car ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit qu'elle fréquentait habituellement. Elle entrait finalement, Chloé parlait au barman, ils semblaient se connaître et Beca se posait encore plus de question. Avant d'avoir la chance de pouvoir s'approcher, Chloé donnait sa veste au barman et se dirigeait vers la scène. Elle se plaçait derrière le piano et commençait à jouer quelques notes tranquillement.

Surprise Beca prenait place à l'une des tables dans un coin de la salle, elle pouvait voir Chloé, mais celle-ci ne la voyait pas. Elle était complètement absorbée par la femme qu'elle découvrait ce soir. Chloé, d'aussi loin que Beca l'avait connu, avait toujours été une jeune femme pleine d'énergie, son sourire et son regard lumineux brillaient comme le soleil et elle l'offrait à tous. Elle était naturellement accueillante, douce, gentille et compatissante, Beca l'avait aimée immédiatement pour toutes ses qualités.

Mais ce soir dans ce bar, elle découvrait une femme d'une incroyable profondeur, Beca ne voyait plus la jeune fille insouciante et enfantine, non elle était devant le côté passionné, séducteur et intense de Chloé. Sa posture bien que droite, montrait une fragilité que Beca n'avait jamais vue, son expression également était différente, tous ses sentiments semblaient être à fleur de peau et à la moindre occasion s'échapperaient d'elle.

Chloé était belle, cela avait été une vérité à la première seconde que les yeux de Beca s'étaient posés sur la belle rouquine, mais là, elle était envoûtante, magnifique et sensuelle. Lorsque Chloé chantait enfin, Beca était sans voix, la profondeur et l'émotion que dégageait la voix de la rouquine frappaient directement son cœur.

Elle commençait par chanter la chanson de Julie Zenatti – Si je m'en sors. Une larme échappait à l'œil de Beca, elle avait le sentiment d'entendre le cœur de Chloé chanter lui-même. Elle ne connaissait pas la femme qu'elle aimait, Beca découvrait une partie cachée de Chloé, une partie trop fragile et trop vulnérable pour être laissé à découvert. Beca tombait plus amoureuse d'elle, elle la trouvait encore plus incroyable, encore plus merveilleuse et son envie de la protéger était également encore plus grande.

La chanson terminée, tous applaudissaient et en redemandaient une autre, Beca était amusé par le petit sourire timide de Chloé alors qu'elle était acclamée. Elle jouait les premières notes, avant de fermer les yeux et commencer à chanter de nouveau. Jennifer – Serre-moi. Cette fois c'était Chloé qui pleurait alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et laissait emporter par la chanson. Beca savait que c'était un appel pour elle, que Chloé avait besoin d'elle pour la retenir, pour la protéger et pour l'aimer.

La rouquine terminait sa chanson, elle saluait rapidement avant de se retirer. Elle allait jusqu'au bar récupérer sa veste et quitter sans un mot. Beca sortait rapidement derrière elle et s'arrêtait sur le trottoir. « _Je te retiendrais si tu me laisses faire !_ » S'écriait tout à coup la brunette, Chloé avait gelé, elle ne pouvait pas se retourner, elle ne pouvait croire que Beca était derrière elle. « _Je ne demande qu'à te protéger et t'aimer ! Je suis là pour toi si tu le veux !_ » Le léger tremblement des épaules de Chloé l'alarmait, rapidement elle courait et se plaçait devant elle. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues.

Beca attrapait délicatement le visage de Chloé et le relevait afin que leur regard se croise. Ce que Beca ne s'attendait pas était l'espoir qui brillait dans ses yeux bleu clair. Lentement elle se penchait en avant et posait ses lèvres sur celles de Chloé. Au début c'était à peine une caresse, un effleurement, mais le besoin de plus était trop fort, trop grand qu'elle ne pouvait le contenir. Elle bougeait ses lèvres contre celles de Chloé, elle goûtait et caressait sa bouche avec passion et amour. Le baiser était intense, Beca déplaçait sa main gauche de la joue de Chloé jusqu'à sa nuque, elle la tirait encore plus contre elle. Elle pouvait sentir deux petites mains glisser sur ses hanches et la tenir fermement, Beca soupirait de contentement. Finalement elle promenait sa langue sur la lèvre supérieure de Chloé, elle la caressait et espérait pouvoir danser avec la sienne. Elle ne pouvait retenir un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentait la rouquine écarter légèrement ses lèvres et invitait Beca à entrer, pour la première elles goûtaient la douceur et la chaleur de l'autre. Leurs langues entamaient une danse sensuelle l'une contre l'autre. Chacun avalait le gémissement de l'autre, le temps semblait disparaître, le monde également. Tout ce qui restait l'autre, sa douceur, sa tendresse, son amour et elles se perdaient lentement dans celle qu'elles aimaient.

Elles se séparaient finalement, les yeux fermés, elles collaient leur front ensemble et tentaient de retrouver leur souffle. Tenant toujours fermement l'autre, elles songeaient qu'elles venaient de véritablement s'embrasser pour la première fois. Leur corps fredonnait de plaisir, leur cœur était empli d'amour. Beca ouvrait finalement les yeux, son regard tombait immédiatement sur le sourire de Chloé et sur la rougeur sur ses joues. Finalement la rouquine ouvrait les yeux et tombait immédiatement dans le regard intense de Beca, ses doutes et ses craintes étaient toujours là, mais l'intensité et la puissance du baiser lui donnaient la force de les surmonter. Elle était maintenant prête à avancer avec la Dj et la laisser ainsi. Dans un sourire elle embrassait tendre et langoureusement la petite brune avant de lui prendre la main et la tirer avec elle vers la maison.

Beca tenait fermement la main de Chloé et marchait contre elle vers la maison, elle savait qu'elle venait de gagner une victoire et que le cœur de Chloé était maintenant à porter de main, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de l'aimer comme elle le rêvait. Dans un soupir de contentement, elle attrapait la taille de Chloé et la tirait complètement contre son côté. La rouquine riait doucement, mais se laissait faire.

Elles rentraient dix minutes plus tard à la maison, elles montaient en silence à l'étage, alors que Beca s'apprêtait à embrasser Chloé et lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Celle-ci la tirait avec vers sa chambre sans un mot, la porte fermer, la rouquine se tournait vers Beca et baissait la tête dans la timidité. Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses mains avant de parler tout doucement. « _J'aimerais que tu restes avec moi et me garde dans tes bras cette nuit ?_ »

Beca ne pouvait contenir son sourire, Chloé était vraiment trop adorable et comment lui refuser une telle demande. Elle aussi ne voulait qu'une chose, la serrer fort contre elle et ne plus la lâcher. Doucement Beca s'approchait de Chloé et relevait son visage délicatement, elle déposait un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres charnues avant de répondre. « _Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir que de t'avoir dans mes bras pour la nuit._ » Le sourire de Chloé réchauffait son cœur. Chloé sortait rapidement un pyjama pour elle et Beca avant de sortir et aller à la salle de bain.

Rapidement changer dans un short et un t-shirt, Beca s'installait sous les couettes et attendait sa belle rousse avec impatiente. Chloé entrait dans la chambre et timidement se glissait dans son lit, Beca la tirait rapidement à moitié sur elle et embrassait sa tête. La rouquine posait sa tête au-dessus du cœur de Beca et soupirait de contentement, son bras se posait sur le ventre de la brune et l'une de ses jambes se mêlait à celle de la Dj.

Beca soupirait de contentement, elle avait un bras enroulé autour des épaules de Chloé afin de la tenir fermement contre elle et sa main droite enlaçait ses doigts avec ceux de Chloé au-dessus de son ventre. Elles s'endormaient contenues dans les bras et le corps de l'autre.


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Correction du texte, dernier chapitre de cette histoire._**

 ** _J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je ferais peut-être une suite a cette histoire, faite moi savoir si cela vous dit?_**

 ** _Bonne lecture et merci de me suivre !_**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

Le jour du départ était arrivé, les filles étaient toutes excitées et nerveuses. L'avenir des Bella était entre leurs mains, elles devaient gagner ce championnat. Arriver à Copenhague, elles s'installaient rapidement dans leur hôtel, Chloé et Beca partageaient une chambre. Beca était nerveuse, elle allait revoir la chanteuse de DSM et surtout Chloé allait la revoir. Elles n'avaient pas parlé d'elle et Beca n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet. Elle avait trop peur d'apprendre que Chloé la fréquentait toujours ou que finalement elle préférait être avec elle.

Seulement, elle n'avait pas le temps de trop y penser car à peine installer, elles partaient déjà pour le rassemblement. Alors que les filles foulaient pour la première fois la scène sur laquelle elles allaient se produire, Beca qui c'était laissé distraire un moment, finalement remarquait sa rouquine disparaitre avec une chevelure blonde dans les coulisses. Sans un mot, elle les suivait en silence, elle savait qu'elle devait faire confiance à Chloé, que celle-ci ne jouerait pas avec ses sentiments, mais la peur de la perdre et surtout la jalousie obtenaient le meilleur d'elle. Assez près pour entendre et voir, Beca se tenait près d'une des loges ou se trouvait Chloé et Kommissar, mais elle était également assez loin pour ne pas être perçu.

« _Tu as changé !_ » Elle souriait grandement à la petite rouquine timide devant elle. « _Je suis contente de te revoir._ » elle se penchait en avant et allait embrasser la rousse sur ses lèvres, mais celle-ci tournait légèrement son visage afin que le baiser tombe sur sa joue.

« _Si je ne l'aimais pas autant, je pense que je t'aurais choisie !_ » Chloé regardait dans les yeux bleus profond de l'allemande. « _Mais mon cœur lui appartient, il lui a toujours appartenu._ » elle soupirait dans la simplicité de cette vérité, elle savait que son âme était dévouée à Beca et même si elle souffrait parfois de cet amour, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. « _Tu m'as montré que je pouvais être heureuse et avais le droit de l'être ! Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour cela._ » Chloé se dressait sur la pointe des pieds et posait un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde.

La blonde souriait dans le baiser et le gardait auprès de ses lèvres. « _Je savais, depuis ta chanson dans le bar je savais que ton cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai tenté ma chance._ » Son visage prenait une expression sérieuse et une de ses mains se posait sur la joue de Chloé. « _Tu mérites d'être heureuse, tu es belle et incroyable ! Même si tu aimes un troll, j'espère que tu seras heureuse !_ » Elles riaient toutes les deux avant de se séparer chacune de leur côté.

Beca avait fui rapidement lorsque Chloé c'était pencher pour embrasser la blonde. Furieuse et triste, elle était partie en courant alors qu'elle maudissait la rouquine à chacun de ses pas. La jalousie était une terrible émotion, mais le sentiment de trahison qu'elle faisait naître était plus dévastateur encore. Sans vraiment savoir où elle allait, Beca marchait simplement droit devant elle.

Chloé n'avait pas revu Beca de toute la journée, même les filles ne savaient pas où elle était. Elle n'avait pas répondu à ses appels et Chloé était de plus en plus inquiète. De retour à l'hôtel dans la soirée, Chloé s'était assise sur le lit de Beca et attendait patiemment son retour. La lumière avait lentement décliné dans la chambre alors que le soleil se couchait, Chloé n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, elle attendait simplement là.

Beca savait qu'elle allait voir Chloé dans la chambre, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter indéfiniment, après plusieurs heures de marche, sa colère était retombé. Maintenant elle était simplement triste, elle pensait qu'elle avait fait trop d'erreur avec la rouquine et que celle-ci finalement était revenue sur sa décision. Il était plus de minuit lorsqu'elle entrait finalement dans la chambre. Pensant que Chloé devait déjà dormir, elle marchait doucement vers son lit, sans allumer la lumière, les grands rideaux de la chambre étaient ouverts, la seule lumière qui filtrait dans la pièce était celle de la lune. Beca s'arrêtait au pied de son lit et regardait avec de grands yeux la beauté endormie coucher sur son lit. Cette vision de Chloé lui rappelait ce soir-là au camp des feuilles mortes, la beauté de son amie au clair de lune. Chloé dormait sur le côté, elle était un peu repliée sur elle-même, sa chevelure était éparpillée derrière elle sur le lit. Beca soupirait lourdement avant de s'asseoir près d'elle et de promener un doigt le long de son mollet découvert, la peau était lisse, douce et satinée. La Dj fronçait les sourcils en réalisant que sa meilleure amie portait toujours ses vêtements de la journée. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle ne c'était pas changer et puis tout à coup elle réalisait que la rouquine dormait sur son lit, pourquoi n'était-elle pas sur le sien ? Avait-elle attendu là tout le temps ?

Un petit mouvement Faisait sortir Beca de ses pensées et sa main se figeait, elle regardait silencieusement Chloé se poser sur son dos et frotter ses yeux dans un bâillement. Elle s'étirait un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux et après c'être adapter au manque de lumière, elle réalisait que quelqu'un était assis au pied du lit. « _Beca ?!_ » Sa voix était un peu rauque et sans le vouloir le corps de la brune frissonnait légèrement.

« _C'est moi !_ » malgré elle sa voix était petite et incertaine.

Chloé était encore somnolente et ne réalisait pas la peur de Beca, les mots qu'elles avaient repensés encore et encore pendant ses heures d'attente lui revenaient rapidement en mémoire et elle parlait la première. « _Je t'aime Beca ! Je t'aime vraiment !_ » Sa voix était posée et sereine, Beca la regardait avec confusion, espoir et peur. « _Je sais que je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps et d'être sûr, mais la vérité c'est que je suis certaine de mes sentiments pour toi. Seulement je ne pourrais pas être sur des tiens à mon égard, même si j'attendais 10 ans. Je veux essayer, je veux être avec toi, même si j'ai peur que finalement tu te rendes compte que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux et que tu m'abandonnes. Je veux saisir la moindre chance que tu puisses m'aimer et que cela fonctionne entre nous._ » Beca allait parler mais Chloé s'asseyait rapidement et regardait la petite brune intensément. « _Avant que tu dises quelque chose, tu dois savoir que j'ai dit la vérité à Kommissar et ce que je ressentais pour toi._ »

Maintenant Beca était sans voix, elle regardait la rouquine qui à ce moment précis semblait petite et fragile. Elle remettait de nouveau son cœur entre les mains de Beca et la Dj était ému, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et elle avait une perte de mots.

Chloé qui voyait que Beca ne pouvait pas encore parler décidait de mettre tout sur la table, la petite brune devait tout savoir et faire son choix. _« J'ai eu deux offres d'emploi Beca. Après le feu de camp, j'ai décidé de prendre ma vie en main, je vais devenir professeur de musique._ » Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses mains et finalement baissait les yeux, elle avait peur de voir la réaction de Beca. « _J'ai un poste à New York dans une très grande école de musique, qui m'offre un avenir sûr ! J'ai également un poste offert à Los Angeles, dans une école qui soutient les jeunes artistes. Je dois leur donner une réponse à notre retour._ » Chloé se penchait en avant et rapprochait son visage de celui de Beca, face à face, partageant presque le même souffle, Chloé parlait plus fermement. « _Mon choix dépendra de toi !_ » Beca la regardait avec de grands yeux. « _Si tu le souhaites, je suis prête à te suivre à Los Angeles, nous pourrions commencer une nouvelle vie ensemble. Mais si tu n'es pas sûr de toi où ce que tu veux alors je partirais pour New York et je commencerais une nouvelle pour moi ! Les cartes sont entre tes mains à toi de voir ce que tu veux vraiment._ » Chloé fermait la distance qui les séparait et embrassait tendrement Beca. Avant même que celle-ci ne puisse réagir, la rouquine était descendu du lit, elle retirait rapidement ses vêtements et se couchait en sous-vêtements dans son lit.

Beca était resté un moment assise sur le bord de son lit à regarder bêtement la forme de la rouquine endormie sous ses couvertures. Venait-il vraiment de se passer tout cela ? Elle était un peu perdue et confuse, elle s'attendait à rompre avec la rouquine, à l'entendre dire qu'elle ne voulait pas d'elle. Seulement au lieu de cela Chloé venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et était prête à partir avec elle et essayer une vie à deux. Sans un mot, Beca se déshabillait et s'installait dans son lit, après des heures de réflexion, elle tombait finalement dans un sommeil profond.

Beca rugissait lorsque son réveille sonnait quelque heure plus tard afin qu'elle se lève. Elle n'avait pas dormi assez, dans un grognement, elle tâtonnait sur le lit à la recherche de son portable qui rugissait près d'elle. Finalement elle l'attrapait sous l'oreiller et l'éteignait. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire et elle se redressait rapidement dans le lit, Chloé n'était pas là. Son lit était défait et vide, la salle de bain était éteinte.

Beca s'habillait rapidement et descendait en bas retrouver les autres pour le petit déjeuner. Elles étaient toutes là à perler vivement, a rire, le championnat était aujourd'hui, la nervosité planait au-dessus du groupe. Le regard de Beca tombait sur Chloé rapidement, elle parlait et riait avec Stacie. La brune s'installait à l'autre bout de la table et mangeait silencieusement, ne lâchant jamais du regard sa rouquine. Finalement toutes se levaient en un seul mouvement, prêtes à partir pour la scène, dans la cohue, Beca perdait Chloé des yeux. Alors que son regard cherchait parmi les filles sa chevelure de feu préférer, elle sentait un baiser poser sur sa tête, un parfum de fleur envahissait son nez et une douce voix entrait dans ses oreilles. « _Bonjour !_ » Beca tournait rapidement la tête pour voir Chloé accrocher son bras à celui de Stacie et marcher en direction de la sortie en souriant.

Un doux sourire commençait à se glisser sur ses lèvres et la journée de Beca semblait de plus en plus belle ! Le reste de la journée était une course folle, les filles se préparaient et répétaient une dernière fois avant leur passage, Beca n'avait pas eu la chance de dire un seul mot à Chloé et maintenant elles se tenaient toutes dans les coulisses prêtes à passer. Un dernier mot, un dernier sourire et elles se lançaient tous ensemble une dernière fois.

Rassembler au centre de la scène, les filles s'embrassaient au milieu des applaudissements, elles l'avaient fait, elles avaient gagné et sauver les Bella. Beca se faufilait rapidement entre les filles et attrapait sa rouquine, elle la soulevait du sol et la faisait tourner. « _On a gagné Beca ! On l'a fait !_ » Elle riait fort et la joie rayonnait d'elle. Beca la reposait au sol et l'enlaçait fortement, la rouquine lui rendait son étreinte.

 _« Je t'aime Chloé Beale ! Part avec moi à Los Angeles et commençons notre histoire ? »_ Chloé se reculait un peu de Beca et la regardait droit dans les yeux, la petite brune arborait un grand sourire. « _Tu es tout ce que je veux et tout ce dont j'ai besoin._ »

Chloé se jetait sur ses lèvres avec empressement, elle embrassait Beca avec ferveur et amour. Elle dévorait la bouche de la brunette et lorsque celle-ci lui répondait avec autant d'empressement, Chloé glissait sa langue doucement entre ses lèvres et se perdait dans la passion de ce contact. Un léger coup de coude et les filles se séparaient dans un sursaut, elles regardaient Stacie qui leur souriait grandement. Leurs joues rougissaient grandement lorsqu'elles réalisaient qu'elles étaient encore au milieu de la scène et que les filles les regardaient.

Main dans la main, elles marchaient fièrement à côté de l'autre et un énorme sourire était plaqué sur leur visage. Les filles voulaient fêter cela et elles partaient toutes manger dehors avant d'aller dans une boîte. Tout le monde riait et était heureux ! Chloé et Beca restaient collés à l'autres toute la soirée, elles se murmuraient des mots doux à l'oreille, s'embrassaient encore et encore. Elles ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de toucher l'autre, même si ce n'était que pour se tenir la main, elle souriait à l'autre comme si elle était son monde.

Il commençait à se faire tard et les filles sentaient la fatigue leur tomber dessus, Chloé avait réussi à convaincre Beca de partager une dernière danse avec elle avant de partir. Beca tirait la rouquine contre elle et lentement elle se déplaçait sur la piste, la musique était lente et envoûtante.

Beca était tout à coup subjugué et lentement allumer par les mouvements langoureux du bassin de Chloé contre elle. Elle sentait la main de la rouquine glisser le long de son dos, pour atterrir à sa chute de rein, au début de son cul. Une autre main se plaçait contre son épaule et la maintenait plus serrer encore contre le corps de Chloé, Beca avait cessé de respirer au moment où ses yeux étaient tombés sur ceux de Chloé, la passion et le désir brillaient en eux. Une jambe c'était glisser entre les siennes, augmentant le contact entre elles, le déhancher de Chloé était sensuel et envoutant. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient amples et érotiques. Sentant son excitation grandir à chaque seconde, une des mains de Beca avait glissé sur le cul de Chloé et le tenait fermement, l'autre s'agrippait à sa hanche comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle habituellement si raide lorsqu'il s'agissait de danser, était étonnamment surprise de voir que son corps suivait chaque mouvement de sa partenaire.

Chloé s'approchait lentement du visage de Beca et l'embrassait tendrement, elle taquinait, caressait, repoussait pour mieux reprendre les lèvres de Beca. Une petite morsure sur sa lèvre inférieure et Chloé tirait un gémissement de sa brune, elle profitait de cette occasion pour envahir sa bouche sans retenue. Sa langue dansait aussi langoureusement avec celle de Beca que son corps le faisait. Elles gémissaient toutes les deux dans la bouche de l'autre, leurs mains s'accrochaient fermement au corps de l'autre et serraient leur prise afin de ne pas voyager trop loin. Elles brisaient leur baiser à la fin de la chanson et se regardaient passionnément pendant un moment, le même désir se reflétait dans les yeux de l'autre. Un dernier baiser et elles s'attrapaient par la main et avançaient rapidement vers la sortie. Un léger au revoir aux filles et elles rentraient rapidement à l'hôtel.

La porte de la chambre fermée, elles se regardaient un moment, l'excitation du moment était un peu retombée. Beca qui tenait toujours la main de Chloé, la tirait avec elle vers son lit, au moment où elle sentait ses jambes toucher le bord du lit, elle tirait la rouquine contre elle et se retournait. La poussant doucement vers le bas, Chloé atterrissait sur son dos sur le matelas, alors que Beca se baissait lentement vers elle, la rouquine reculait plus loin vers la tête du lit. Ne brisant jamais leur regard, Beca se posait lentement sur Chloé. La nécessité et le besoin avaient fait place à la tendresse et la douceur, elles voulaient de cette première fois un moment spécial !

Elles s'embrassaient de nouveau langoureusement, les mains qui au début s'agrippaient aux cheveux de l'autre, glissaient doucement le long des bras. Les mains de Chloé passaient sous la chemise de Beca et se posaient sur la peau nue de son dos, elle caressait et grattait toute la peau disponible.

Beca soutenait légèrement le poids du haut de son corps sur son bras droit et de la main gauche, elle se glissait sous le débardeur de Chloé et caressait la peau de son ventre. Elle pouvait sentir les muscles se déplacer sous ses doigts à chacun de ses mouvements. Leur respiration se raccourcissait et des gémissements se glissaient entre leurs lèvres. La bouche de Chloé déviait des lèvres de Beca pour se promener le long de sa mâchoire avant de disparaître dans son cou. Elle trouvait un endroit particulièrement sensible sous son oreille et le pinçait légèrement avec ses dents. Elle était récompensée par un profond gémissement de Beca, les hanches de celle-ci avaient commencé à se déplacer contre celles de Chloé. La friction qui s'en dégageait réchauffait lentement leur désir et augmentait leur plaisir. Rapidement le besoin de plus se faisait sentir et dans un même mouvement, une chemise et un débardeur volaient à travers la pièce.

Maintenant en soutien-gorge, le contact de leur peau les faisait haleter de plaisir, elles s'embrassaient avec plus de ferveur. La main de Beca glissait lentement du cou de Chloé à la vallée entre ses seins, ses ongles glissaient le long de la peau découverte avant de suivre la ligne d'une bretelle. Elle la faisait glisser lentement de son épaule, puis son bras, tirant assez bas pour qu'il découvre un sein rond et pâle. La peau était laiteuse, sauf pour une aréole rose et un mamelon fièrement dresser. Brisant finalement le baiser, elle souriait à la rouquine avant de baisser son regard sur la peau nouvellement découverte, elle se penchait vers le bas et son souffle caressait la peau sensible. Un doux gémissement se glissait hors des lèvres de Chloé alors que son dos commençait à s'arquer. Sa bouche se refermait doucement sur le mamelon en attente, le dos de Chloé se relevait plus et augmentait le contact de la bouche de Beca sur sa poitrine. Celle-ci jouait et taquinait la pointe sensible alors que son autre main se glissait sous le dos de la rouquine et détacher d'un seul mouvement l'attache du soutien-gorge, elle le retirait d'un mouvement fluide et jouait maintenant entre les deux seins fermes à la merci de sa bouche.

La respiration de Chloé était plus rapide et plus courte, elle gémissait de plus en plus, mais gardait le volume de sa voix basse. Ses mains avaient glissé dans le dos de la brune et rapidement enlever le morceau de tissu qui cachait une généreuse et magnifique poitrine. Ses deux mains attrapaient les seins enfin libres et les taquinaient ardemment.

Les mouvements de leurs hanches devenaient plus rapides et également plus fort. Elles avaient besoin de plus de contact avec le corps de l'autre et plus une seule barrière entre elles. Rapidement les jeans et les culottes tombaient au sol. Pendant un moment elles admiraient simplement le corps de l'autre, elles se dévoraient des yeux, mais aussi contemplaient la beauté sous leur regard. Chloé brisait ce moment en écartant un peu plus ses jambes, invitant la brune à reprendre sa place. Beca dans un sourire se réinstallait entre les jambes de Chloé et elles gémissaient ensemble lorsque leur intimité se touchait pour la première fois sans barrière. Leurs corps reprenaient leur danse langoureuse ensemble, elles s'embrassaient, se dévoraient alors que leurs mains découvraient chaque centimètre de peau disponible, elles découvraient ce nouveau territoire inconnu et s'aimaient totalement.

Finalement elles touchaient l'âme de l'autre alors qu'elles faisaient naître un puissant orgasme dans le corps de l'autre. Elles s'écriaient de plaisir lorsqu'elles entraient dans l'autre, cette danse qui au début était lente et sensuelle, devenait saccadée et plus rapide, poussant toujours plus fort et plus loin à l'intérieur de sa partenaire, leurs langues qui se cherchaient, se repoussaient également, les menaient toujours plus haute. Voulant donner toujours plus plaisir à sa partenaire, elles finissaient par décoller ensemble au septième ciel !

Beca retombait sur Chloé à bout de souffle et de force, elles se tenaient l'une l'autre. Elles profitaient du plaisir qui vibrait encore en elles, de la chaleur du corps de l'autre, de la sensation d'être rattaché à la terre qu'elles appartiennent. Et surtout de cet amour infini qui planait autour d'elles. Plus que de simplement s'adonner au plaisir charnel, elle venait de lier leur âme pour l'éternité !


End file.
